


The Final Battle

by MishasMistress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishasMistress/pseuds/MishasMistress
Summary: The battle for good over evil continues, but this will be the final one





	The Final Battle

The continuous ticking of the clock is both her damnation and salvation, damnation because every second the hand moves, it’s like thunder in her brain, the only sound she’s heard for days, and her salvation because hearing it reminds her that she’s still alive…tortured, but still alive.

***  
The woman in the tailored navy suit and crisp white blouse, paused briefly, a slight smile lifting the corners of her lips before she entered the room letting the door close softly behind her.  
The nameplate on the oak desk in front of the large bay window, was the same as the one on the door she had just come through, Rebecca Ann Winchester, still smiling she ran her fingers gently over the polished wood, before settling down behind the desk to start work in her first day as CEO for the family company.  
A knock at the door interrupted her perusal of the folder she had just opened, “come in” she called absently, frowning at the paper in her hand.  
A tall muscular man with shoulder length light brown hair entered, she looked up, a grin instantly replacing the frown, when Jacob smiled it was like the sun lighting up the sky, he was so much like his grandpa Sam, he perched casually on the corner of her desk, “so, how’s it going” he asked, the smile turning into a teasing grin.  
“Quicker if I wasn’t being interrupted,” she tried to sound stern but failed miserably, with a laugh, she replied, “mom left it in good order, so I’m just getting customised, what can I do for you Jack?”  
The man shook his head woefully, “first day on the job dearest cousin, and you’ve already forgotten the Monday morning board meeting, and you still can’t remember my name”  
“I hadn’t forgotten” she said primly, “I was looking at my notes, I’ve always called you Jack, and we’re third cousins…actually.”  
“Well, actual third cousin, you’re not going to get far with those notes…unless you want to reopen a case from…” he squinted to read the folder “eighty-three years ago, and what’s wrong with Jacob?” This was a game they often played, and he waited gleefully for the current excuse.  
“It’s too” she waved her arm around as if wanting to snatch a description out of thin air, “BIBLICAL!” she announced, punching him lightly on the arm while he laughed appreciatively, she stood up to leave, “ok Jacob, you caught me, are we late?”  
“Nah” he said, opening the door and mock bowing, “I figured you might lose track, so swung by early, the others should be just arriving.”  
Quickly grabbing a notebook and pen, she whispered a thank you as they headed out into the corridor.  
***  
The board room was already full when they arrived, Jack sat next to his brother Peter, and next to them another cousin Phillip, on the other side of the table, the twins Jo and Gwen sat close together as usual and next to them, their older sister Dorothy, Rebecca smiled at the grouping as she nervously took her seat at the head.  
“Welcome” she cleared her throat  
“Relax Becky” Dorothy stood, gave her a brief hug and started pouring glasses of water for everyone while she continued, “we’re all family here, you have the position of CEO because we” and she pointed around the table, “knew you were the best person for the job.”  
As the rest of them nodded their agreement, Becky let out a sigh of relief she didn’t realise she was holding, and grinning replied, “thanks, now, what’s on the agenda?”  
At the end of the meeting, alone in the room, Becky contemplated the motto on the main wall, it read, ‘Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business’. Generations ago the meaning was quite literal, their forefathers saved people from demons, monsters and on occasion even Angels. This generation, thankfully, only hunted commodities and the people they saved were from things like hunger and homelessness, those things were being eradicated in the new utopia but so many had been hurt in the final battle, that it would take the next generation too see it through.  
All the board members were blood related, their common ancestry being Mary and John Winchester, Becky though was Dean Winchester’s only descendant, the others coming from his brother Sam. Next to the family motto was another, ‘Family Don’t End with Blood’ she often wondered about that one.  
Brought out of her reverie by the sound of people calling to each other, she noticed with a start that it was lunch time and decided to drive into town, there was something she wanted to collect.  
The attack, when it came was silent and without warning, one second, she was turning the key in her ignition, the next she was drowning in a billowing sea of darkness.  
***  
When she came to, Becky knew at once this was no normal kidnapping, yes, as a ransom victim she was worth a reasonable amount of money, but security was tight and not worth the trouble to hack into, she huffed a laugh that turned into a groan, the thought of a supernatural attack wasn’t even considered.  
She was bound, but conventionally, with rope, her assailant stood in the shadows, motionless, his back towards her.  
“Who are you and what do you want?” she asked, proud that her voice held steady.  
The figure turned its head just slightly and then back again before speaking “I am your family’s worst nightmare”  
Becky felt her blood run cold, not because of the threat, it was the flash of yellow eyes that she saw before the creature, the demon turned it’s face away.  
“What do you want with me and what rock have you been hiding under?” Becky’s senses where reeling, no demon had survived, and yellow eyes was destroyed years before the final battle anyway, she needed answers.  
The demon turned to face her, the poor human it had possessed wasn’t anyone familiar, but her heart broke for him anyway. “You, I don’t want you, little fish, you're just bait, speaking of which, it’s time to check my traps.”  
The second he was gone, Becky's mind was racing and knowing the demon could appear again any time, she tried desperately to figure out who or what it wanted. One thing she was sure of, the demon wasn’t Azazel, the colt did its job, so…some acolyte? The target had to be one of her cousins, but which one?  
Grandpa Dean was the one that killed Azazel, but the demon said she was the bait, why would it be after Sam’s grandchildren? And if it could take her, why not one of them? Too many questions, and not enough answers.  
***  
Time passed, how much, she didn’t know. The incessant ticking was driving her crazy, it was loud but not in her line of sight, her best guess was two days, in that time she had been completely alone, no food or water, the demon had not returned. She hoped that her cousins…her family had destroyed it, she couldn’t bear the thought that it might have killed them, when without warning the demon was back, and it was alone.  
It's yellow eyes bore into hers with so much hatred and malice that her heart lifted, whatever he had planned had obviously failed.  
Becky looked into those eyes without flinching, “something wrong?” she asked mockingly  
“They have turned the place into a fortress” the creature slapped her hard, cutting her lip, nevertheless, she struggled to sit back upright, and smiled.  
“Standard procedure, just because we have been free from your kind for two generations, doesn’t mean we aren’t trained and prepared should something like this happen. I’m curious, I know you’re not Azazel, who are you and how did you survive in this world?”  
“I ask the questions, little fish” he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, “I was hoping for more leverage, but you will be enough.”  
“I won't tell you anything, do your worst" Becky was scared but so relieved that no-one else would be hurt, that her voice held steady  
The demon loomed over her again, “Oh I don't need you to talk little fish, I just need you to suffer,” and then there was pain and there was darkness.  
When she regained consciousness, she was laying on her back and tied to a gurney, the demon had furnished the room with a table and an assortment of tools that had only one purpose, the demon, seeing she was aware, grinned, “let the torture begin” and so it did, Becky screamed until her throat stopped being able to function, her eyes had ceased to produce more tears, and true to its word, the demon didn't ask a single question, it was torture for tortures sake, and she still didn’t know why.  
That’s when she became aware of the ticking of the clock the most, it was the thing she focused on, by now she had figured out that the person the creature wanted, was her father, that’s why she was the initial target, but why? It was at this point, her mind numb from pain, that she realised the creature was no demon, but then, even coherent thought became lost to her.  
Free from the gurney now, Becky knew she was dying, the creature still puzzled her, she was no closer to guessing its identity, and too far gone to care, her family was safe, her father hadn't come to rescue her, but she felt relief not abandoned, she had been brave and true and would see him soon.  
The demon let out a howl of frustration and Becky managed a lopsided grin despite her broken jaw, she whispered, “we win” and she heard the clock tick no more.  
***  
Jacob was in a foul mood, he rarely lost his temper, but he still hadn’t forgiven his brother and cousins from physically restraining him when all he wanted was to rescue Becky.  
He couldn’t stay mad at Peter and the others forever though and it certainly wouldn’t help Becky.  
They were all back in the boardroom, they all had a habit of checking in regularly if they were leaving the building, old habits from growing up with over protective grandparents, so when it was apparent Becky hadn’t returned or left any messages, they immediately looked at the surveillance from the buildings underground garage, they saw the stranger approach, they saw it’s eyes flash and they saw it disappear into thin air with an obviously unconscious Becky, at least, they were clinging to the hope that she was only unconscious.  
“Ok, lets discuss this,” Jacob startled them all, he’d been brooding for so long.  
Peter murmured, “about time” while the others looked shocked, Jacob merely smiled  
“You know me well brother, and yes, I've been thinking besides inwardly raging, first we have to identify this…creature, did you all catch the flash of eyes on the camera?”  
“Shapeshifter?” suggested Jo  
“My first thought, to be honest” agreed Peter  
Phillip shook his head, “no, shapeshifters can’t vanish into thin air like that, and the whole point would be not to get caught in the act, if I didn’t know better, I’d say demon.”  
“You’re kidding, right” Dorothy’s look was incredulous  
“Jacob, you’ve studied the journals more than any of us” mused Jo “even Castiel’s, what’s your thought on this?”  
Jacob stopped pacing, he looked at each of them, and said “If it looks like a duck, swims like a duck, and quacks like a duck, then it probably is a duck, but how? And if it is…that eye colour…” he trailed off  
Phillip, quiet until now, looked directly at Jacob, “Azazel” it wasn’t a question and when Jacob nodded, Phillip continued, “I’ve studied demon lore as much as you’ve studied the journals, there’s no way he could be back, the colt did it’s job, but he was the only demon we know of that had family as such,” he shrugged, “his son, Tom was killed by Dean with the colt before Azazel was, and his daughter, Meg, was killed by Crowley, she fell in love with Cas and helped Sam during the battle for the angel tablet, I’m sorry Jacob, but it’s not Azazel.”  
The room became silent as the task before them sank in, how could they rescue Becky and defeat this evil, when they had no idea what they were up against.  
***  
Becky was drifting, she was free from pain, and surrounded by a nimbus of blue light, “am I dead?” she wondered.  
She became aware of a presence as a soft voice answered, “no, the choice is yours, but if you go back, you might wish you were.”  
Becky’s eyes filled with tears she had forgotten how sweet the sound of his voice was, through the blur, she saw the glowing blue eyes and gentle smile of the Nephilim, Jack Kline…her father.  
As he folded her into his strong comforting arms, she whispered, “I’ve missed you so much, mom does too.”  
She glanced up to see the oh so familiar small frown creasing his brow, whenever he was confused, “I watch over you both, I visit your mother occasionally and you only have to call me, I have to keep things in order,” he added defensively.  
“I know” she soothed, “you are the only one who can rule heaven now, and your dream of making the world into the paradise it should be is coming to pass, there hasn’t been a war since the one you all waged, but dad, it’s been fifteen years since you last visited mom.”  
“Then I shall make amends immediately, or rather, as soon as this mess is sorted out” he squeezed her tightly, his glorious eyes shining with love and tears, “I’m so sorry you had to endure such pain, but so very proud of you for not breaking, I couldn’t intervene then, but now, now we can take him together or, I could go alone, but”  
“you no longer have a physical body” she finished for him, “I’m happy to be your vessel, but who the hell are we fighting?”  
***  
“Got it!” yelled Phillip, they had all been researching for hours, determination turning to despair as each new lead turned to a dead end.  
“Who and what is this bastard?” demanded Jacob  
“Jesse Turner, it has to be him, he’s the only one not accounted for,” Jacob nodded, but the others stared at him in total confusion.  
“Who?” asked Gwen  
Jacob signalled for Phillip to continue, “Jesse Turner was to have been the Antichrist, he is the opposite of a Nephilim, he is the child of a demon and human…a Cambion. His mother was Julia Wright, but was given up for adoption, that’s where the name Turner comes in, Sam and Dean told him, just like they later told Jack Kline, that he didn’t have to be evil, he could choose good, he literally vanished into thin air whilst still a child, and no-one has seen him since.”  
“Guess he finally made a decision” Peter looked at his brother and cousins, but why now, and why Becky?”  
“Becky is Jack Kline’s daughter” interjected a new voice  
“How the fuck did you get past the wards” demanded Jacob, he rushed towards the stranger but found himself paralysed, and with a glance the others found themselves similarly trapped.  
“The wards are strong enough, do not fear, they will protect you, but I am not a demon,” he smiled as if remembering another time, “I am an angel of the Lord.”  
“Castiel?” Jo asked incredulously  
The Angel nodded  
“Are you here to help, can you save Becky?” Jacob and the others now free from Cas’s powerful hold, surrounded him, their voices and faces full of hope.  
“Becky is…deciding her own fate, even now, what she decides will dictate what we can do.”  
***  
“What are the chances of beating him alone?” Becky asked  
“Good” replied Jack with confidence  
“And with me as your vessel?” she smiled at him  
“better than good” he smiled back, taking her hands in his, he explained, “you are the child of a Nephilim, but you are also a child of destiny, I knew this day would come as soon as both Lucifer and Michael were defeated, but I swear I didn’t know it would involve you. With the apocalypse averted, no deciding battle took place”  
“but” Becky interrupted, “there was a battle, you and Cas and the Winchesters won, you and Castiel returned to heaven to make sure the remaining angels were ok, the demons were defeated once and for all and Hell was sealed for all eternity.”  
Her father nodded, “you know your history well, but that was a battle of armies, and it was necessary, but the true battle of good and evil has to be one on one, if it wasn’t Lucifer and Michael, then it has to be Nephilim and Cambion, I won’t sugar coat it, he’s strong, you have felt his power, the only reason he used tools on you is because he’s saving it for me. He hopes that by nearly killing you that he will have the advantage, he was prepared for me to come in too enraged to think straight” Jack smiled grimly, “he doesn’t know us.  
“So, all this was pre-ordained?” Please tell me we can beat him,” Becky pleaded, she wasn’t in pain now, but the thought of returning to her broken body, she couldn’t help but shudder.  
Jack hugged her once more before standing before her, “we can defeat him, and I’m afraid it will be no contest, I am more than Nephilim now, don’t worry, you will be whole as soon as we return to your body…that’s if..” He looked pained for a moment, before saying, “I’m sorry sweetheart but you need to decide and soon.”

“I’ll be your vessel, but you knew I would,” she grinned, “I’m not done with life yet, I just got a new job, I’m guessing, that’s your element of surprise? Bringing me back from the dead”  
“you guessed correct, now, let’s end this, once and for all.” The blue nimbus grew brighter as Jack embraced his daughter once more, so bright it was blinding, then in a flash it was gone, and so was Becky.  
***

Jacob had resumed his pacing while Cas relaxed on one of the chairs, he, like the others were still reeling over the identity of Becky’s father, but it made sense to him now why she never spoke about him. “How can you be so calm?” he demanded of the angel.  
Castiel sighed, “I spent a lot of time doing this with Sam and Dean, we will hear soon” he paused as if listening to something, “it’s decided, your cousin will be her fathers vessel, the final battle will commence, we leave as soon as they have confronted the Cambion.”  
“About time” growled Jacob, ok gang, arm up, do what you need to do and meet back here in 10” he looked at Cas for approval  
The angel nodded, “ten minutes should be about right” he agreed.  
While the others left to make their preparations, Cas pondered what to do, it was imperative that Jesse meet Jack with no hostages, partly because it would make him vulnerable, but also because Jack would not be beyond sacrificing even a family member for the sake of the world and that would cause inner conflict with Becky, which in turn would be the Cambion’s route to victory. Jacob was headstrong and incredibly loyal, but Jesse would rather have any hostage than none, so unless Jack could trap him immediately, all these humans would be vulnerable.  
The angel population was so decimated, that God returned briefly, he mourned the deaths but came to the decision that this world was better off without them…or him. He trusted Jack to fulfil the vision he had shown to Castiel while he was still in the womb, and he trusted Cas to be a true and honest adviser, with that in mind, Jack had been left in charge of heaven and earth, and Cas had been elevated to Archangel status, with his extra power, Cas knew what he was going to do.  
***  
The moment that Becky became aware again, she knew that not only was she completely healed but she could feel her father’s power coursing through her. Knowing that timing was everything she allowed herself to fall back while Jack took control, in that instant he rose and gestured and had Jesse trapped, the Cambion struggled to break free and failed to see his opponents smile of victory when he managed it.  
“You let him escape” Becky’s thought was as loud as a yell and Jack winced slightly, “don’t worry, everyone is safe,” he replied in kind, “and he’ll be back…he has no other choice now.”  
Before Becky could reply, her father’s words rang true, Jesse was with them once more, “what did you do?” he demanded, “I can sense the humans, but I can’t see them, you are not that powerful.”  
“You underestimate me,” Jack replied gently, almost sorrowfully, “but you’re right, I’m not protecting the others, they are safely enfolded in Castiel’s wings, out of sync with us…for now, he will not release them until we are done, and should you win, you will meet them in battle not take them as hostage.”  
Jesse sneered, “you may wear her body, which is gross by the way, but I killed your daughter.”

Becky’s golden eyes blazed for a second, “did you? Are you sure of that? Let me tell you what you’re up against” Jack was in complete control now, but he could feel Becky ready and waiting in the background. “God himself decreed me as Lord of heaven and earth, Hell no longer exists, my daughter is within me and represents the human power of free will and the righteous man, Castiel is the first of the new Archangels and the Winchesters are as fearsome as ever. Why choose this path, I can be lenient, if you surrender now?”  
“The moment you chose your path, you decided mine” Jesse looked wary but defiant, “we were both born of evil, but only one of us could be good, your mother believed in you, even though she knew your birth would cause her death, she trusted you. Mine on the other hand gave me up for adoption, she couldn’t wait to be rid of me, Sam told me, he said I had free choice,” Jesse was getting louder and more impassioned by the second, “HE LIED TO ME! it was always going to come down to this! I will fight, I have no other choice.”  
“There is always choice” replied Jack, “but I think you feel you have to do this, maybe you’re right, maybe if we don’t do this the earth will never be as it should, very well, prepare yourself.”  
The battle was brief and uneven, at the end with Jesse’s life in his hands, Jack called forth his daughter, “this is to be your decision” he reminded her, “should he live or die? If he lives, he goes free, choose wisely.”  
Becky reached out with her senses, at first augmented by her father’s power but once inside the mind of the Cambion the power was purely her own, her humanity, her strength, she returned to her body quickly and was resolute as her father asked if she was satisfied.  
“He must die” she looked directly at Jesse as she pronounced his sentence, “he is beaten but not subdued, even while I was with him, he was wondering if he could trap me there, his mind is full of hate and his heart is black, if he was freed he would plot revenge, if he was imprisoned he would seek to escape, there isn’t even a spark of light in him to save.” She shuddered, whether because she had condemned a man or at least half man to death or because of the vileness she encountered within him, she didn’t know, giving complete control back to her father, she whispered “end it.”  
Jack nodded and with a wave of his hand it was done, quickly and painlessly, it was all he could do, Jack had no stomach for torture and he knew Becky wanted it that way too, they couldn’t save him, but they could remain true to themselves.  
As they emerged into the daylight, the air shimmered slightly before clearing to reveal her cousins, Castiel and about fifty other people she had never seen before.  
As Jacob and the others whooped and ran to hug her, she stared in amazement at the others gathered there, all armed for battle, all human, all willing to lay down their lives for good.  
“Who are you, what…why are you here? I’m” she trailed off not knowing how to express the joy and love in her heart for these complete strangers.  
A middle-aged man strode forward, he nodded but Becky got the feeling he was acknowledging her father rather than her, but when he spoke she had no doubt that he was addressing the human woman before him. “We” and he gestured toward the crowd, “are the descendants of hunters, just as you and your cousins are, we keep the journals and keep the stories alive and we are here…because Family don’t end with blood.”  
And she finally understood.  
And it came to pass that all wars ceased, hunger and fear were no more, all the world was healed, and love reigned supreme. Humans still lived and died because the circle must go on, but death was nothing but the next adventure and was met peacefully by all. Castiel looked down and wept as the vision Jack gifted him so long ago was now no longer a promise but reality, and the new world had but one faith, one truism “Family Don’t End With Blood”.

**Author's Note:**

> For the moment I have given up on finishing my original fic, instead, I thought I would attempt a one shot, it took a little longer than I hoped, due to my health, but here it is, I finished it yesterday. I don't claim to be a writer, this is more in the way of therapy and I don't know if or when I will write again, I hope you enjoy my little tale.


End file.
